


Another Day in South Park

by LunaticLuna



Category: South Park
Genre: But it's there, Character Death, Guns, How Do I Tag, I'm bad at tags, Kenny dies in this, Normal Day tbf, School Shootings, Though these are the ones that are mentioned, Violence, all of the kids are there really, all the kids here a BAMF, everyone finally remembers that kenny dies, it's not major, not descriptive mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: So, with all of the insane 'events' that happen to south park every other day. It shouldn't be a surprise when a school shooting happens and no one is particularly phased. At least the kids arn't anyway.





	Another Day in South Park

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Humble South-Park Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088166) by [astrokyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokyle/pseuds/astrokyle). 



> This was inspired by dickyoongi's fic Humble South-Park Kids  
> here is the link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/257046483
> 
> It's pretty short and I wanted more sooooooo this happened. xD

It was a normal day in south park middle school. Actually, it was relatively peaceful. It has been for the past few day now. So everyone was expecting _something_ to happen eventually. It just so happened that something did happen. A school shooting.

There were Four gunmen in total. The tallest, buff-est of them all, and seemingly the leader. The tall but skinny one, that was probably the right-hand man or something. and the other two, probably just lackeys or friends of the first two. One was average height and the other was actually quite small. Honestly, he was so small, the only one that didn't reach his height or taller was Tweek, but he was yet to get his growth spurt.

The entire class found themselves sat on the ground, tied up, and held at gunpoint. At this point, you'd think that some of the kids would be somewhat scared. maybe even cry. But to the gunmens surprise, the kids just looked at them with bored looks and uninterested faces.

"Hey Kyle, how long do you think we'll be given off school because of this?" Stan asked, stretching as much as he could with the bonds on him and leaning on his best friend, who just shrugged.

"No clue Stan. Depends. If someone gets hurt, possibly two weeks. Most likely just get a few days to a week off though." Kyle shrugged again, and Stand sighed in disappointment.

"This ain't even half as interesting as normal though. This is pretty tame." Stan commented, getting agreements from the rest of the class.

"Considering how once you guys got to have lasers come out of my eyes, this is pretty tame in comparison." Craigs nasley, monotone voice could be heard, earning chuckles from everyone.

"You're still upset over that Craig? that was years ago!" Cartman gritted out. Craigjust rolled his eyes.

"You guys swindled me out of $100 and left me in Peru. I'm allowed to be a bit annoyed over it." Craig's monotone voice made others snicker.

"Hey, Wendy. How about we have a sleepover after this?" Bebes voice could be heard casually.

"Sure Bebe! I have to get my nails redone, we can do it at the sleep over!" Wendy replied cheerfully.

"Oh that sounds perfect! Maybe we could get the girls in on it as well!" Bebe grinned.

The four gunmen looked at each other confused. Why were the kids treating this as something that was normal? Getting stuck in Peru? Annoyed, one of them finally spoke.

“What the fuck is wrong with you kids?” the man shouts, shaking the gun in his hand towards the kids, gaining everyone’s attention.

The kids in question merely glance at each other before looking to the intruders, and then started chuckling.

The smallest of the four steps forward, his gun leading the way and eventually pointing at Kyle,

“You,” the barrel bumps into Kyle’s forehead, “You do realize what’s going on, right?”

Kyle looks around at his friends, who only offer him a shrug of nonchalance. He licks his lips slightly, before matching the short guy’s gaze completely unfazed by the gun on his head.

“...” The man stares at Kyle for a few seconds, before looking Kyle straight in the eyes, “What’s wrong with you?” The red head huffs a laughs, shaking his head.

 “What’s wrong with me? You’re the one shooting up a school.” He says nonchalantly, unable to hide the slight smirk on his face. The man’s confusion is evident.

“Exactly,” the man presses closer, the gun digging into the young males head “Your school.” Kyle rolls his eyes to give the man a dead-panned look, as if he were saying _‘well-no-fucking-duh’_. The man continued. “We brought guns into your school, rushed your class room, held a gun to your head, and tied you all down.” He pauses to scratch at his head slightly, possibly in continued confusion. “And yet none of you are scared, to the point of having casual conversations.” The gun is now being pressed uncomfortably into kyle’s forehead, amking the boy’s head tild back slightly. “No one even tried to fight back.”. All he gets is a shrug.

“Worse things have happened.” All four of the men were silent, and then another student decided to butt in.

"No offense, but you guys aren't exactly intimidating. We've seen and handled worse. Mecha-Streisand, Going to Peru, getting lost in rainforests, a certain Fatass trying to become Hitler 2.0... And that was back in Third and Fourth grade. We’ve seen some crazy shit, this is nothing. Heck, I've handled a bazooka and dealt with underpants gnomes." Tweeks voice could be heard, as he sat next to Craig and leaned on the other boys shoulder. Everyone chuckled.

"Huh, if Tweek isn't scared of you guys, then we should probably just leave." Craig said, smiling at his boyfriend, and started to get out of the bonds that he was in. Everyone else started to follow his lead.

"No! They have guns! What is something else comes and tries to kill us! The guys with guns can protect us!" Tweek said, and everyone sighed. There was the usual, paranoid Tweek everyone knows.

While Craig calmed down his paranoid boyfriend, some of the other kids, aka Kenny, got out of the ropes. The tallest gunmen was, unfortunately for Kenny, was right next to him and noticed. He put one of the guns to the boys head.

"Stay still kid." Kenny looked up confused, and with a click, a bullet had gone through the boys head. It was quiet, and it was obvious that the four men were confused and albeit slightly creeped out by the quietness of the class.

"You killed Kenny. And he had just gotten to a month without dying!"

"You Bastards!"

Then hell broke loose. All of the kids broke free of their bindings, and attacked the gunmen. No one got hurt, apart from Kenny, and the gunmen had found themselves either knocked out, or tied up.

Stan, Kyle and Cartman took out the lanky one who killed kenny in revenge. Well, Kyle and Stan did all of the work, Cartman just farted in his face, effectively knocking him out due tot he smell.

Craig and Tweek took on the 'leader' and took him out within seconds. Tweek being small and going for the legs, while Craig knocked the guy out with a couple of decent punches to the face.

Wendy, Bebe and a few others took down the average dude, who was more shocked that the kids got free from the bindings than anything.

No one went after the small one since he pissed his pants and passed out from shock seeing his fellow team mates were taken down so easily.

When the useless group that called themselves the South Park Police Force finally showed up, the class was back to normal, more or less if you ignored the four men tied up and Kennys Dead body.

~The next day~

Kenny walked into the classroom halfway through the school day. Barely anyone took notice. Everyone had gotten used to remembering that Kenny had the unfortunate luck of Dying so often, and the fact that he would just end up coming back eventually. The marker on a small whiteboard on the classroom now had no lines, showing that he had recently died.

“Hey, who’s betting on the fact that Kyles Mom is going to start something because of what happened yesterday?” Cartman whispered, and Kyle rolled his eyes not even looking up.

“She went to the Mayor’s Office this morning with everyone else’s parents. Ignore it. They’ll give up by next week.” Kyle sighed, and everyone chuckled.

Some things in South Park didn’t change.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the original was only 628 words, and this was only longer by 658 words, but I felt as if it had more potential, and it seemed like a fun concept to try and improve upon. 
> 
> Check out the original, it's really freaking cool!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088166


End file.
